


Bedtime Stories

by thekuroiookami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Cute Kids, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: A drabble collection about the hijinks that ensue when you find yourself transformed into a child and the rainbow boyfriends deal with the fallout.Written for an ask on Tumblr.





	1. Akashi - Thick as thieves

When you looked back on this someday, you would classify this as the most surreal experience of your life. It wasn’t going to get much stranger than you as a child and Akashi in partial disguise, pretending to be related so you could rob an antiques shop. Maybe it was all a fever dream.

Akashi’s eyes glinted behind metal-rimmed glasses as he tilted his head to look at you. “Are you prepared for this?”

You took a deep breath and squared your shoulders. “As much as I’ll ever be to commit thievery.”

You caught a glimpse of a fleeting smile before he opened the door and walked in. The shopkeeper looked up as the bell tinkled and smiled at the impending vision of profitable sales. You followed Akashi as he strode over to the desk, taking in the sight of weird and wonderful knick-knacks. The lady behind the counter seemed even happier when Akashi’s expensive watched flashed in the light.

“Good afternoon,” he intoned smoothly, “I wonder if you could show me any interesting pieces of jewellery. I’m looking for a gift.”

“For your wife, I presume?” She pulled out a tray of rings and bracelets. “Is the little one in on the secret as well?”

You peeked out from behind Akashi’s leg, ducking your head shyly. He chuckled and lifted you into his arms so you could examine the trinkets. “What do you think, sweetheart?”

You leaned forward, gazing intently and then shook your head. “These aren’t right. Hmm…What about that one? It’s pretty.”

The shopkeeper swivelled to look at the emerald necklace you were pointing to. “Oh dear, the things in that cabinet aren’t for sale.”

You exchanged a significant look with Akashi. The ornament would have to be stolen after all. You turned your limpid gaze onto the woman. He gave her a slightly apologetic smile. “Would you mind if we took a look at it? ____-chan here can be very persistent.”

You cringed internally at the sound of chan coming from Akashi, but kept a cutesy expression on as the lady unlocked the cabinet to take out the necklace. You squirmed a bit, wanting to be put down. He sighed and set you on the floor with a warning not to touch anything. While the shopkeeper debated vintage rings with Akashi, you wandered around the store.

A china shepherdess at the back of a shelf caught your eye. You reached out to it, curious.

The sound of porcelain shattering made the two people at the desk look up sharply. Your eyes filled with tears and your small frame quivered as Akashi approached with a disapproving expression. “I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

The shopkeeper clucked in sympathy. “Oh you poor dear. You must have been startled. Don’t worry, it wasn’t very valuable. I’ll just clear those shards away before someone gets hurt.”

Akashi murmured an apology as she bustled off to find a broom. As soon as she left, he went over to the unlocked cabinet, retrieved the amulet you needed and slipped it into his pocket. The saleslady returned to find you being lectured by a stern Akashi on the perils of disobedience. She waved his apologies, but didn’t resist much when he insisted on recompensing her for the damage.

Outside the shop, Akashi looked critically at the jade amulet. “If that priest is wrong about this and you don’t turn back, we will have done all this for nothing.”

You tugged on his sleeve. He slid his gaze to your face. “Sei, this is going to seem random, but I think you make a good father.”

He stilled for a moment, eyes wide. Then: “I’m glad you think so. You do realize we will have to return this amulet later?”

You smiled at the hint of pink on his cheeks. “That’s what you’re for.”


	2. Aomine - Tide it over

This was the best day ever, Aomine decided. Admittedly, it had been a bit of a shock, waking up to find you de-aged to elementary school size. He had a moment of genuine, spine-chilling terror when your face scrunched up with the effort of holding frightened tears back. But right now, you were your usual sensible self, trapped in a child’s body. It was priceless.

“NO, STOP! You can’t just throw the white clothes in with the other ones! They’ll change color!” Aomine paused in the middle of chucking a load of laundry into the washing machine. You could see him trying to hold back a guffaw at how high-pitched your voice was. He quickly lost the battle and collapsed on the floor, laughing. You scowled at him as he wiped a tear away.

“Oops, my bad. Here, why don’t you check it yourself?”

You shrieked as a waterfall of clothes was unceremoniously tipped over your head, engulfing your tiny frame in fabric. Spluttering, you shook yourself free of an oversized sleeve and launched yourself at him, tripping in the process.

“Daiki, you moron! Stop enjoying this! I hate you!” He wheezed as you pounded him ineffectually with small fists. Gasping for breath, Aomine caught your hands, marvelling at how fragile you were.

“Sorry, babe. I’ll stop now, promise.” You narrowed your eyes at him, but remained silent.

You scampered after him as he grinned and went off to the kitchen to make breakfast. The disaster continued as Aomine proceeded to concoct something that could barely be called edible.

“Daiki,” you said, on the verge of tears, “they’re called pancakes because they’re made in a _pan._ ”

He raised an eyebrow. “And your point is?”

“That’s a wok.”

Silence ensued as he frowned at the dish like it offended him. He could tell you wanted to bludgeon him with said pan- or wok- but in a show of saintly restraint, you opened one of the lower cupboards and stumbled out with the correct cookware. After that, it went more smoothly as you discovered Aomine could flip pancakes like nobody’s business, and the two of you sat down to eat.

Aomine looked around in confusion as he realized you weren’t moving. “What’s wrong?”

You looked up at him with frustrated tears welling at your lashes. “The chair’s too high.”

He took pity on you and lifted you onto the chair without comment. You glared at the pancakes, hating this helpless body and hating whatever twist of fate had gotten you here. A large hand resting gently on your head broke through your reverie.

“Hey,” said Aomine softly, “we’ll figure it out somehow, okay? We’ll get you back to normal. So don’t get upset.”

You nodded, feeling a little bit better. He ruffled your hair with a grin and a happy peace followed.

That is, until you discovered he’d used fabric softener instead of detergent. “DAIKI!”


	3. Kagami - Fear is the key

There was something to be said for experiencing a theme park as your younger self. The colours were more vivid, the rides more memorable and the smells more enticing. You turned your head as the scent of caramel popcorn wafted your way, unable to resist. Kagami watched you with the mixture of disbelief and amusement that he’d been wearing ever since you reverted to childhood.

“This way, ____. We can get some popcorn later.” His hands gently manoeuvred you in the right direction. You tipped your head back to look at him. He looked dazed and tired, dark circles lining his eyes. This whole transformation thing was taking a toll on the both of you. Or maybe that was the after-effects of the roller-coaster.

He paused in front of what looked like a gothic mansion with a forbidding atmosphere. You blinked as he knelt down with a serious expression and picked up your petite hand. “Are you sure about this?”

You nodded. “There’s no way to tell other than to try. But the haunted house was the last place I visited before this happened. Maybe there’ll be a clue here.”

He swallowed hard and stood up, hand still wrapped around yours. He took a steadying breath. “L-let’s go, then.”

You were careful to keep your eyes open for anything unusual as you walked through the dark maze, though who knew what unusual meant in a haunted house. You could feel Kagami tense in anticipation at your side, and the strength of his grip increased. Finally you gave up and turned to him.

“Kagami-kun, I really can’t concentrate with you squeezing- Kagami-kun?!”

You could practically hear hinges creak as his stiff body rotated towards you. Your eyes widened as you took in his pale face, perspiration dotting his hairline. He pointed wordlessly to a spot behind you, finger trembling. “There’s…someone…there…”

You turned around just in time for a figure to leap out of the darkness menacingly. The sudden movement made you jump as the reaper lashed out with a scythe. Kagami, on the other hand, had the kind of spectacular reaction haunted house architects probably dreamed about. Letting out a terrified yelp, he scrambled backwards, only to trip over a skeletal hand, fall down and yell some more. 

You got yanked backwards as Kagami placed you between himself and the reaper. “P-please tell me it’s gone…”

You found his reaction sort of adorable and patted his head soothingly. The reaper’s jaw went slack with amazement. “Dude, are you really hiding behind a kid? And I thought I’d seen everything…”  

After some encouragement on your part, and incredulous head-shaking on the reaper’s, you managed to get Kagami out of the creepy mansion and into the sunlight. “Well, that wasn’t very helpful,” you said mournfully. “Kagami-kun, are you alright?”

“Never again,” he panted. “I’m never doing that again. Ever.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I found it very enlightening.” His face became alarmingly red when you held up your phone. “This picture of you peeking between your fingers is pretty cute.”

“Give- give me that!” He lunged for your phone, but you dodged easily.

“Bribe me with popcorn and we’ll see.”


	4. Kise - Shutter bug

“Smile for me, ___-cchi!”

You lifted the corners of your mouth in a half-hearted attempt at a happy expression, but quickly fell back into despair as you realized Kise wasn’t done, not by a long shot. You wondered why it had to be a child’s body, of all things. You could have changed into a cat or a parrot or a table lamp, but no. It had to be younger you, so that Kise could use you as a dress-up doll.

He frowned, oblivious to your vast unhappiness. “Don’t scowl, ___-cchi, it doesn’t match your clothes.”

You looked down at the incredibly pink, frilly ensemble. “Nothing would match these clothes. I’ve never seen so many bows in my life. How are there bows on my socks?”

Kise waved your protest away with a careless hand. “This is nothing. My sister has some really wild stuff in her cupboard. I remember this dinosaur costume she wore once…”

You went stiff with terror at the thought. If Kise ever tried to make you wear that, you’d kick his face in and run away to live in the woods. Before you could make good on your plans though, his phone chimed. He pursed his lips in thought after reading the message.

“What is it? Do you have a photo-shoot today?” You distantly remembered him saying something about it.

“Yeah. It was actually tomorrow, but there’s been some sort of scheduling conflict and they’ve moved it up. I need to be there soon. How annoying.”

You shrugged, ribbons lifting with your slender shoulders. “It can’t be helped. I’ll wait here for you till you’re done.”

Kise gave you a look of abject horror. “What? I can’t leave you here, ____-cchi, you’re too young!”

You put your hands on your hips and glared at him. “I only look like a child, Ryouta. I won’t die if I’m left alone for a few hours. There’s no way I’m going out looking like this.”

He gasped in delight and smacked a fist into his palm. “That’s it, ____-cchi! You’re a genius! You can model with me at the photo-shoot!”

You tried to dissuade him from following through on that ridiculous leap of logic, but your fledgling body was no match for a full-grown man. Which was how you found yourself being cooed over a by host of stylists, make-up artists and set designers.

“Kise-kun, your cousin is so cute!” The photographer was equally enthusiastic. “You two will make a great pair for the adverts.”

The problem with being a child, you reflected bitterly, was that no one cared about how you felt. You resolved to never ignore a child again if you went back to normalcy. For now though, you were forced to endure as cameras clicked from a myriad angles and instructions kept getting thrown at you. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that Kise was hugging you to his chest, his cheek resting on your head.

“Hey,” he whispered affectionately, “thanks for being a good girl and putting up with this. I know you don’t like it.”

You sighed and snuggled closer to him. “I’m still going to take revenge, you know.”   

He tightened his warm hold around you. “I’ll look forward to it, ___-cchi.”


	5. Kuroko - Mood swings

Being used to the absurdities of life, Kuroko took it in his stride when you were suddenly transformed into a younger version of yourself. You didn’t know whether it spoke to the greatness or the indifference of his character that he treated you exactly the same as before. What did change was the amount of attention he was getting.

“Oh my,” squealed the flower-shop owner as you skipped down the street, small hand safely nestled in Kuroko’s larger one. “How adorable! Are you taking your sister for a day out, young man?”

You blanched while Kuroko blinked in polite stupefaction. “Something like that,” he said by way of response.

It happened again and again as you made your way down the street. “I’m sorry, Tetsu-kun,” you said sadly. “I know it’s disturbing for everyone to call me your baby sister.”

“It’s fine,” he murmured in reply, “it’s nice to have a sibling to take care of. Shall we take a break? I know your feet hurt.”

You nodded, not at all surprised he’d noticed. He led you to a nearby playground, stopping at the swings. You scrambled up on to one, feet barely skimming the ground. You breath left your lungs in a surprised whoosh when Kuroko pushed the swing, sending you flying in what seemed to be an impossible arc.

Your exhilarated laughter filled the air when the swing slowed after a few of those oscillations. Your legs swung with excitement. “How did you do that? It felt like being thrown into the air.”

Kuroko looked down at his hands and you did too. Your eyes widened at a familiar open-handed pose. “Don’t tell me you used an ignite pass on the swing?!”

Something like guilt crossed his features. “I will neither confirm nor deny that.”

You hopped off the swing seat and clutched onto his wrist with both hands. “Come on, let’s find your grandmother’s mysterious friend. And we can get ice-cream on the way.”

The store clerk was immensely amused when you dragged Kuroko into the shop, hopping on your feet to point to the flavour you wanted. Kuroko looked equally amused when you gazed longingly at the shopkeeper and wheedled an extra ice-cream out of him.

As you walked down the pavement again, energy devoted to conquering the frozen treat, you felt Kuroko’s gaze on you. “What is it?”

He shook his head, the motion soft with affection. “Nothing. I was just thinking that you were pretty cute as a child, ____-san.”

Your cheeks flushed despite the chill of the lolly. “I bet you were cuter, Tetsu-kun.”

He smiled, blue eyes lighting up in a way that made your untested heart thump. “I hope we never find out.”

“Well, there are always photo albums.”

The last thing you heard him mutter before you entered the fortune-teller’s shop was that you’d have to find the pictures first.


	6. Midorima - Tiny teacups

So this is what it had all amounted to. All of those years of researching the occult and arcane, of religiously reading horoscopes and this was the best he could do. He looked over gloomily from where he was hunched on the spindly chair. You seemed happy enough to chatter with his sister, taking fake sips of tea from somewhat real cups at a fake tea party.

“Onii-san, would you like some biscuits?” His sibling blinked at him with guileless eyes.

“No, thank you. What I would like to do is find ____’s lucky item for the day and hope that it will reverse this curse.” He stared pointedly at you.

You patted his elbow with a chubby hand. “There, there, Shin-kun, I want to revert to my normal state as well, but there’s nothing we can do till the evening broadcast of Oha-Asa. Until then, we might as well make the most of it.”

He turned the colour of a fire truck. “Y-you’re too carefree, nanodayo! And don’t patronize me when you’re wearing a crown and sipping air from a teacup!”

Both you and his sister pouted in vexation. “I like this hairband,” you said, tugging on the edge, “it makes me feel princess-like.”

This is prompted a delighted discussion on tiaras from his sister. Midorima pulled off his glasses and rubbed his temples. No one seemed to be taking this seriously. It was like talking to a wall, or Takao. The childish babbling halted when he looked up again.

“Listen to me, ____,” he said in a long-suffering tone. “this curse is a serious thing. It could be permanent and irreversible, nanodayo. We can’t just take it lightly. It might have unknown side-effects.”

You and his sister stared at him with pitying expressions. “Onii-san, I don’t think my doll cares about anything you’re saying.”

Midorima belatedly put his glasses back on to find a bisque doll gazing back at him with a reproachful expression. “Ah.”

You sighed and walked over. He stiffened when your small arms wrapped around his waist. “Shin-kun, I’m as anxious as you are. Sweet as your sister is, I don’t want to spend an eternity in this form. But there’s no use working ourselves up when there’s nothing to be done. We’ll just have to have faith.”

He looked away, frustration curling his mouth down. “I’m just worried about you, nanodayo.”

“I know.” The clock on the wall caught your eye. “Look, it’s almost time for Oha-Asa! Let’s go.”

All three of you curled up expectantly in front of the TV, waiting for the replay. Midorima frowned when the adverts continued on past the expected time. You tilted your head, unsure. “Maybe they’re just a bit late today.”

Half an hour later though, you were beginning to think something was up. Midorima pushed his glasses up and spoke in a dangerous voice. “____? Is today Sunday?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oha-Asa doesn’t air replays on Sundays.”

“Oh.” You bit your lip and considered this revelation. “Should we call Takao-kun now?”

“There’s no other choice, nanodayo.”


	7. Murasakibara - Animal crossing

The world was a very different place from this height. For one thing, you were level with everyone’s knees. You craned your neck up at Murasakibara, whose now immense loftiness made him seem like something out of a movie about friendly giants. Your pint-sized form could probably fit in Mukkun’s pocket.

He seemed to be thinking something similar. “Say, ___-chin, were you really that small once?” The question was punctuated by the snap of a pocky stick.

You puffed your cheeks out in unconscious annoyance. “I’m _six_ , Atsushi. Everyone is small at this age.”

He looked away to hide a smile. He never cared much for social conventions, but even Murasakibara had to admit hearing you address him as an equal in a childish warble was too much to handle. Also, you were kind of adorable when you were mad. He didn’t say that though. He valued his sleep too much.

You reached up on tip-toes to tug at his longest finger. It was a bit of struggle, but he looked down. “Do you know why Himuro-san said we should meet here?”

Murasakibara swept a lazy glance across the crowds milling about in the zoo. “Dunno, it’s Muro-chin. I didn’t really care to ask. He’ll probably know what to do about your transformation, though.”

You opened your mouth to make a snappy retort about how he never cared, but jumped as an elongated shadow fell over you. You almost fell over backwards trying to find an end to the miles of neck looming over you. The giraffe peeked curiously over the enclosure at Mukkun, most likely sensing a kindred spirit.

“Amazing,” you breathed. “Atsushi, you’re as tall as baby giraffe.” Murasakibara merely blinked as the animal bumped its nose into his face.

He sighed, hoping it wasn’t trying to eat his snacks. He’d have to crush it if it tried. Sensing an aura of intense eagerness, he looked down to see you gazing at the giraffe with wide-eyed hope. Wondering when he had become the older, responsible one, he bent down to hoist your small body up. You yowled in surprise when he settled you on his shoulders.

The world was very different from this height too. You could see everything for miles, and you were eye-to-eye with a giraffe. From your newfound vantage point, you spotted something in the distance and grinned.

“Hey, Atsushi. I see the pretzel stand over there. Wanna go get churros?”

When Himuro arrived five minutes later, he found himself besieged by a six-foot titan and a six-year old with equally devastated faces, both of whom were wailing about not having money for sweets. Pulling his wallet out to pay the vendor, he muttered something about how you needed to return to adulthood as soon as possible, for the sake of his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was slightly deranged when I wrote these. That's the only explanation.


End file.
